The blackest spirit
by LoboBlanca98
Summary: Kagome falls in love with inuyasha while she is being kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

BLACK SPIRIT

How I get into these situations, I don't even know. It's almost the end of terms, and I can't remember any information. Working a part time job, and trying to study at night, is probably not the best thing to do. I have begged my mom to let me quit my job, but she just wont budge. '_I guess I know who to blame when I fail'. _ The only thing I can do is study, since nothing really happens at the Higarashi Shrine. The only people there now are my mom, my brother, and me. Grandpa died last year. We all knew this was going to happen, but it still hurt. '_Come on Kagome, focus, now what does this problem even mean'_…

….

"Come on, your almost done. Hurry up". I was getting pretty annoyed at Sesshomaru. Ever since our father, InuTaisho, died, Sesshomaru has been "trying" to help me with my fighting. But the only thing he is doing, is getting on my nerves. The only thing we have been doing is attacking birds. Let me not say "we" since I'm the one working, and he is just sitting under a tree. I'm seriously considering the possibility that he is just training me so we can have a HUGE battle. '_Why that cocky, son of a_….' " HURRY UP INUYASHA!!!!" That's it, I can't take it anymore. " Why don't you do something with your life, instead of telling me what to do" Ooops, did I just say that. Well, better brace for the worse. " WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

….

" I'm home!" I yelled as I skipped down the hallway. This day turned out to be perfect. First of all, the answers to those questions came back to me, and I'm pretty sure they are right. The second reason is the best. Hojo just asked me to the prom. That's a good thing to, because the prom is only five weeks away. I already got my dress, and everything. Though, some people call me paranoid, and a killjoy, I'm just making sure that everything goes exactly the way I want it to go. It's kind of selfish, But hey you can't blame me. I remember this one time …

_This is my first FanFict so please don't be harsh on me. Just keep on reading _

$Redwing$


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK SPIRIT

" Mom. Sota where are you guys"! This is weird. I know mom wouldn't live without leaving a note behind. Suddenly I hear a sharp scream. I run to the scream. It is inside the well house. I smash through the doors, which leaves me a sharp pain in my shoulder, but I can't think about that right now. All I can think about is why a strange, blue coming from well. A most of all, why was my family crouched against the wall with a terrified expression on there. I knew that this was going to be a problem. I knew that everything was going to change. Unfortunately, I was right.

Finally, I got a day's break. How long have I been fighting. I don't want to even think about it. Suddenly a smell hits me. It smells like a female scent. It can't be one of the female's here. I know their scents by heart. This is different. It must be a woman from another village. Why would a woman want to travel here? This village is surrounded by forest. A person would have to go through the poison ivy, plus the traps the villagers set up, to "trap" the demons. I have to go check it out. I have no choice. " _Maybe, I shouldn't go. It could be a trap". _Nah, I'll go. What could go wrong? I should have gone with my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK SPIRIT

I haven't been in that well for years. I've always been scared of it since I was a little kid. It was just a useless, piece of junk as far as I was concerned. All I cared about now was my family, and how I was going to get them to safety. As I ran toward them, something caught my foot, and tripped. "_Come on, Kagome this is not the time to be clumsy. I've got a family to save". _As I tried to get up, I felt the thing tugging my leg. I glanced back, and saw that a crimson black vine was holding me. I tried to kick it off, but soon realized that the more that I fought, the harder it would pull me. Finally I stopped fighting. I was exhausted, and I had no breath was in me. As the vine pulled me into the well, I yelled " _MOM, SOTA I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!" _I heard them say something, but I was in the well. Inside the well was beautiful. It changed from red to blue to orange, and so on. I just floated there for a while, my little white skirt flowing. I had worn my best clothing today. I had a white skirt, and a white and blue shirt. To match, I had low high heels. Enough about my clothing. I have to find a way out of here. Somehow…

I have waited at that well for 5 hours. That's were the scent came from. I was sure of that. I would have to go back to the village now. Sesshomaru will get extra mad if I'm not back. Not that I really care, but I don't have the patience for all of the yelling back and forth. I walked away from the well. I would be back the next day. I will know whose scent it is. That's my new mission. As I walked back to the village, the scent flared up again. I almost turned back around and ran to the well. Then I remember Sesshomaru, and with a sigh kept walking. As I walked past the village girls, they sighed. Every girl liked me. Loved me was more like it. They didn't love me as much as they did Sesshomaru. I think they only like me for my white, long hair. Or worst of all, my ears. My stupid dog-ears. Everybody just wants to touch them. It's annoying. Even with all these girls, I am currently single. These girls always try to act cute. It's sickening. Why don't they act like themselves? By the time I get home, I'm exhausted. Time to go to bed, and get up the next morning and go to the well again. This should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

BLACK SPIRIT

I lost my sense of time 5 hours ago. Somehow my watch disappeared. I'm getting really tired, and I might as well just sleep in this well, until something happens. I wonder what happened to my family. Did they get sucked in too? No, that's impossible. If they were sucked in they would be here with me. I wish they were with me. I know that's a selfish wish, but I can't help it. I feel so lonely. Well maybe if I just be patient, something will happen. Hopefully that something will be good. I don't think I can take anymore-bad things happening. Well, better get some sleep. I just can't wait for the day to come. Yeah, right.

"_Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep here,"_ I screamed. Those girls were trying to get into my room… again. "_Oh please inuyasha – sama. Let us come in,"_ one of them yelled. I can't go outside without being hunted down by girls. I've always wondered how Sesshomaru survived all of the women. As I get my kimono on, I got a scent. It was the same scent from yesterday, except it was stronger. As soon as got dressed, I ran straight to the well. There I found a girl in white, laying on the floor, next to the well...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the wait, you know school and all that. So how was your days just answer back on the reviews, and please no flames. You have to have something better to do then worry about my spelling. Come on, it's the computer, and you understand what I'm saying. NOBODY LIKES CRITICS. Was that loud. Sorry that's just me. Sooo….. enjoy the story. YAAAAA.

(Kagome's point of view)

'Uhhh my head is killing me' I thought. That's what happens when you wake up inside some well. Wait this doesn't feel like some well. I looked around, and saw that I was right next to the well. How did I get here. I kinda had to wonder because it's just not normal to go to sleep, then the next day wake up outside, on the ground. Well, it's not normal to be sucked into a well by some black vine, so they kind of balance each other out. Hold up, why the hell is there a whole bunch of tree's out here. I don't remember there being a lot tree's like this in the city, and especially at my house. I looked around. I thought ' Toto, we're not in Tokyo anymore'. Okay focus, what do you remember from last night. Well, I remember being sucked inside a well. 'Well duh, I'm talking about after that' I mentally said, as I mentally slapped myself. Nothing, just like the finals. I looked up, and suddenly a flash of red streaked across the sky. Uhhhh what the hell was that.

…

Well, I damn well know that the girl in white, was not here yesterday. Should I go back and tell Sesshomaru. I mentally slapped myself ( I like slapping the characters ). Telling Sesshomaru that some random girl appeared at the well was the most stupidest idea I could ever have. He would just say that she was another fan girl, and to leave her be. I jumped into the tree's. She appeared to be waking up. She looked around, her beautiful face stricken with terror. Wait, did I just call her beautiful. The fan-girls must be getting to me. She looked up at my tree, or at least it looked like it. So me, being the brave hanyou that I am, quickly jumped to another tree. Her mouth opened, and I heard her whisper " Uhhh what the hell was the that". Great, nice going smart guy.

…..

I know this is short, but I plan to make the future chapters longer in the….. well…. Future. I have a question for you. Please answer in the review. Well, this probably more of a request. Okay, can you please give me a idea for the next chapter. PLEASE! Your awesome if you do. I wIll thank you and you name will be wrote in the next chapter. OKAY, BYE!


End file.
